


Broken Tanaka Gundam

by AnOwlReadingABook



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: What is this?, i was high AF when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: In which Gundam's acting strange. I swear he's not like the guy from some wrestling show. What was his name again? Hatt Mardy? I don't know, it's something like that.





	

Someone's playing a piano in the piano room. Hajime and the others went to check it out.

When they reached the piano room, Tanaka's the one playing it.

"Brother Lance. You have come!"

"What? I'm not even related to you." Lance said.

"You will be! I shall DELETE your friends!" Tanaka got up from his seat and began walking towards them.

"Hey, Gundam! Quit acting more weird you-" Suddenly, Kazuichi vanished from thin air, leaving white glowing particles.

"What the fuck?!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" Tanaka walked faster this time.

"FUCKING RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM BA-" Nidai turned into small white particles.

"Well, shit. RUN!" Fuyuhiko got a headstart. The others followed.

"The hell's up with him?!" Fuyuhiko asked.

"He's been purified!" Nagito is just running with them for some reason.

"...Somebody trip him." Fuyuhiko ordered.

Lance trips Nagito, leaving him to get DELETED!

Tanaka was walking towards Nagito, "I'M GONNA DELETE YO ASS!"

"Noooooo, help meeeeee! Even though I can just stand him and run.. HEEEEEEEEEELP!!" Nagito crawled slowly, "I don't even know why I can't get up, I should stay down for some reason HEEEEEEEEEELP!!"

"DELETE!"

Nagito turned into white particles.

"I THINK THEY GOT KOMAEDA!" Hanamura wet his pants.

"What are we gonna do?! That bastard's gone insane!" Fuyuhiko shit his pants.

"I'M OVER HERE! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Tanaka ran towards them.

"FUCK, KEEP RUNNING!" Hajime yelled.

"HERE COME DAT BOI!" Tanaka caught Hanamura and DELETED him.

"SHIT, WHO'S GONNA MAKE US FOOD NOW?!" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Fuck. We're doomed. We don't even know where the girls are, probably having a pool party with no bikinis on, idk." Hajime says.

"Where's Ryota and the Imposter?" Lance asked.

"Probably watching hentai." Hajime answered. "Looks like we're gonna have to fight power with power!" Hajime took out a powder of pepper and sniffed it. "Achoo!"

Then suddenly, Hajime's hair turned black and grew longer and reached his foot. He transformed into Izuru.

"Let's do this." Izuru walked towards Tanaka and says, "You're gonna pay for-" Izuru turned into particles, meaning he got DELETED!

"...Are you-...Fuck.." Fuyuhiko sighed in defeat, "We're doomed. It was nice knowing ya, Lance."

"...Oh we're not doomed yet. Go run, I'll fight him." Lance spoke in a heroic way.

"But-"

"Just go."

Fuyuhiko ran. Lance turned to Tanaka and walked towards him. Tanaka didn't do anything, he just let Lance walked. Then he stopped walking. It became a stand-off..

Ding ding ding. That's the bell.

**[Play this Music: 'Beginning of The End' by Spineshark]**

Lance dropkicked Tanaka and dropped him on his ass.

Tanaka got up and grabbed Lance to knee his gut multiple times.

Lance countered and RKO'd him OUTTA NOWHERE!

He goes for the pin! 1! 2!

TANAKA KICKS OUT!

Tanaka gets up and-

OH MY GOD! A SWEET CHIN MUSIC TO LANCE!

Tanaka goes for the pin! 1! 2!

LANCE KICKS OUT!

Tanaka pulls Lance up and-

OH MY GOD! HE'S GOING FOR THE AA!

LANCE COUNTERS INTO A STUNNER!

Wait, what's Lance doing? Why isn't he going for the pin? WAIT! WHAT THE!

HE'S CLIMBING THE INVISIBLE LADDER! IS HE GOING FOR-

HOLY SHIT!

SWANTON BOMB!

COVER! 1! 2!

KICKS OUT!

WTF!

(I know you don't understand what's going on, neither do I)

HOW DID HE KICK OUT OF THAT!?

Wait, What's Tanaka doin- OH! OH!

TWIST OF FATE!

COVER!

1!

2!

3!!!

TANAKA GUNDAM WINS!

"I have cleanse your soul, Brother Lance!"

"...No." Lance stood up and walked towards Tanaka.

"What's this?! I purified you! You're suppose to-"

"If you're gonna delete me, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

Lance ran towards Tanaka and the two **DELETED**  each other.

Fuyuhiko watched as the two disappear. He was the sole survivor..

"YEEEEEEEEAH, I WON THE HUNGER GAMES!"

And he celebrated.


End file.
